Piano
by BadgerPride10
Summary: A secret which Tenten hides is exposed. It's not a bad secret but it is unique. My first one-shot. Please go easy on me.


**Piano**

Hey guys, this isn't actually my first story since my real first story 'A Life to Wait' was deleted by me. I kinda don't like it and, seeing as though I am very busy with school life and the fact that schools almost over and the sleepover me and my friend are having at her house, I deleted it since I can't continue it. So, I'll start trying to write one shots since, (PLEASE FORGIVE ME!) I literally CAN NOT write one shots. EVERY TIME I TRY IT BECOMES A CHAPTER THING. I NEARLY FAILED MY LITERACY BECAUSE MY STORY WAS 4 PAGES LONG WHEN THE MAXIMUM WAS 2 SO I HAD TO DO MAJOR EDITING. So, please spare me your entire wrath if this isn't good. Oh and I would REALLY love it for you guys to review and give me constructive criticism. NOT FLAMES. I swear I DONT WANT flames because if I do get flames, I'll start to cry in front of mah friends, which will lead them to asking me what's wrong, which will lead me to tell them what's wrong which, in these cases, will cause them to all swear at you. And I tell you, they are REALLY protective of me. (SO SWEET REALLY BUT, heh, I'm protective too. IF SOMEONE DISSES THEM NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT MY VENGEANCE WILL BE). So… WISH ME LUCK ON MY ONESHOTS! Oh and thanks for taking the time to read this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Masashi-sama does. BOW IN HIS AWESOME NINJA MAKING GLORY!

**Neji POV**

What she's doing, it's so… entrancing. The music she makes is nothing but breathtaking. As I watch her fingers glide across the keys I think _'Am I the first to see her hidden talent?' _How I never noticed the piano in her bedroom is beyond me. Perhaps she hides it in a huge closet somewhere. All I know is, Mozart's piece, Sonata, was a genius and with Tenten playing it, it makes the piece even more amazing. It's also very fast. At least she doesn't know I'm here. A question lurking my mind is that why she has never told the team about this. Why she's never told me. Perhaps she wanted her hidden talent to stay hidden. Perhaps she's to shy to tell us. I have no right to invade her private piano-playing session, but I'm really curious about this. Should I go up to her? Or should I stay behind the wall separating her bedroom and her hallway, the place I've been hiding for the past 30 minutes after I followed her after training? NO, I'm not stalking her. I just wanted to see what she does after she comes home from training. Now, I'm glad I followed her…. Great,_ now_ I'm sounding like a stalker.

**Tenten POV**

*Sigh* Neji probably thinks I think he's not there. Stupid prodigy. Not even bothering to mask his chakra. I finish playing "Sonata" by Mozart to get up and quickly bang my fist on the wall where Neji's ear was so conveniently placed. Hehehehehe, sucka. I can here him groan in pain and mutter a quick Ow. Now he knows.

**Normal POV**

As Tenten walks out of her bedroom, she sees Neji holding his left ear, a scowl clearly showing on his handsome face.

"That's what you get for not telling me you followed me" Tenten said, as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Hn"

"Why _did _you follow me?"

"What, can't your team mate see what you do when you go home from training?" Neji asks harshly, rubbing his left ear.

Tenten just shakes her head and takes Neji's right hand in her own, pulling him into her bedroom and makes him sit on the left side of her piano chair, taking half of its space while she sits on the other half.

"You could have just asked me" she whispered softly, fingers gently gliding down the keys, making a soft, gentle tune.

"Hn" Neji slowly drops his left hand from his ear and rests his head onto Tenten's, while she rests her head onto his shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Neji"

I think this one shot turned out pretty good. A bit short but, hey, I'm practicing how to write short. Thanks again for taking the time to read this one shot. Reviewers are welcomed and constructive criticism is much wanted. I need all the help I can get with my one shots. Please don't flame me, this is my first one shot, I don't want to feel sad about this. Until next time!


End file.
